The Best Times of my Life
by MykaShep94
Summary: T.I.M.'s right hand joins the SR2's crew. Though she is only 14! A lot of surprises await her starting with the prologue where she kills someone with sun-colored eyes? And then she finds out one of the crew members is her dad? Reviews are welcome! Enjoy! .
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I pulled back the arrow on the string and his sun-colored eyes widened with fear.

"Myka, you don't have to do this!" He said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Myka? Who's Myka? It's the Illusive Man now" I heard a deep voice say.

As I let the arrow go, I realized it was me who said it, but it was too late as the arrow went through his skull.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Begining

Great so T.I.M. wanted me here because there might be a chance that Shepard was here, key words: MIGHT CHANCE.

"Urgh, I'm bored!" I said out loud. I heard a groaning noise behind me. Instinct made me draw my sword and slide the blade into the stomch of the husk.

Wait, Husks? Fuck! That means its the Reapers. Damn T.I.M., he knew they were coming. I saw a small shuttle land a mile away from my position. Shepard.

I turned to start running away but before I could move I felt a pistol pointing threatningly at my side.

"Who are you?" I heard a crackled voice say. Has to be a Drell.

"It depends" I replied with annoyance in my voice, where do I get this confedence all of a sudden? "I can be a lot of people."

"Thane?" I heard an alarmed voic behind me say. My eyes wided with fear, Shepard. Shit! T.I.M. is gonna kill me!

"Who is this?" I heard a womans voice say.

"I do not know, I was interragating her when you interupted." The Drell replied.

"Let her go Thane." Shepard voice rang with athority.

"But Commander!"

"I said, Let her go!" I felt the pistol retreat to fast in defeat and I fell onto my hands and knees.

My Omni-tool lit up and there was T.I.M. His face said he was expecting me to get caught. Okay, this day is horrible so far.

"The Illusive Man" Shepard spat the name out.

"Ah. Commander Shepard, I see you've met Myka." He replied with what sounded almost amused.

"Keelah, it is that girl," A female Quarins voice came from behind me.

I stood up and everybody was starring at me. Shepards face was shocked, she obviously wasen't expecting that. There was a Quarian next to him, in a full body suit. Her body was sleder and the colors were purple. From her body language was clearly surprised. There was a woman on the other side of Shepard.

She was beatiful, even with that angry look on her face. She was covered with tattoos and her sleek black hair in a tight hair. The drell was looking at me with pity. I looked away, embarresed.

"Cerberus is using kids again?!" Tatto girl shouted.

"Not just any kids, Jack. The best. The obdent. The ones that can kill without any remourse." T.I.M. replied to her anger.

That wasen't true, I lay awake at night thinking about all the souls that I've killed

"Now that's enough information. Myka, kill them."

Silence as the screen faded. Now what? I can't just kill them!

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered embaresed. I thought I heard a faint groan behind me but I ignored it. I took a deep breath.

Shepard's hand moved to her gun. The Quarian's Omni-tools flickered. Tattoos girl's arms glowed blue. The Drell waited for me to continue.

"I'm sorry I can't kill you because you are going to save the universe. So go, you escaped, and if you have to," I pause, "kill me."

I felt a rough hand on me chin and I found myself looking into the eyes of the Drell.

"You don't have to kill yourself over something so small."

"But the Commander!"

"I can handle myself!" He said."

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to interrupt you but we have to go, now!" Tattoo voice rang with urgency.

Right Reapers, I felt a presence flash behind me but before it could blink I drew my sword and sliced right through the banhes head.

"MOVE!" Shepard shouted at us. I jumped and everybody started to run toward the shuttle.

We weren't gonna make it in time.

Wind, so strong, that it lifted us into the air, and flew us to the shuttle. As we touched the ground we ran in the direction of the shuttle and took off.

Everyone looked confused, then the Quarian spoke, "You are an angel?"

Thane looked thoughtfully at me,"It does explain a lot things accually."


End file.
